


Rend

by shotgunSinner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adult Trolls (Homestuck), Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Bonding, Brutal Murder, Corpses, Dorks in Love, F/F, Female Bonding, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Girls Kissing, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Lawyer Terezi Pyrope, Legislacerator Terezi Pyrope, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Made For Each Other, Morbid, Murder, Murderers, Rough Kissing, Scourge Sisters, Terezi Pyrope Isn't Blind, Troll Anatomy, Trolls, Trolls (Homestuck)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-07-24 23:56:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotgunSinner/pseuds/shotgunSinner
Summary: Vriska’s fucked up, but every knows that.Terezi’s just as fucked up, only she channels it into a ravenous pursuit of justice–whether legal or vigilante.ie. The Scourge Sisters make out while surrounded by corpses.





	Rend

**Author's Note:**

> What if we kissed around corpses? Haha just kidding... unless?

“ _ Terezi _ ~” Vriska cooed, curling her finger in a beckoning gesture. Under her nails pooled rainbows of troll blood, but it effortlessly matched the rest of her. Her long dress dress, once glowing white, now clung to her lanky frame, soaked in blood.

The tealblood grinned, striding toward her and wrapping her arms around her neck. Terezi blinked up at her,

“My beautiful matesprit…” She giggled, nudging against Vriska’s chest.

Vriska smirked and backed her against the desk to which they both growled with delight.

The concrete walls were heavily splattered with dried burgundy and bronze blood, but the fresh painting was from that of every caste, save for fuschia and the elusive lime.

The large circular room the two occupied was an old courtroom that had been abandoned for renovations that just never happened. The Condesce had little reason to fund the judicial system when she was always ghe judge, jury, and executioner in important cases. The tealbloods would never publicly complain or revolt, so as long as they had at least one operational courtroom, that was enough.

The reason for the mass quantity of blood was one that made Terezi giddy. Though she had little evidence in her favour, Terezi was certain of the guilt of several trolls. Despite the extremely high chance they would be culled irregardless, the tealblood was eager to dispose of them. So, Vriska convinced her to take care of the situation.

_ “Please… don’t do this,” An oliveblood begged, voice cracking with terror as Terezi loomed over them, blade drawn. She shook her head,  _

_ “If you didn’t want it to come to this, you shouldn’t have broken the law.” _

_ “I didn’t! I–” They gurgled helplessly, eyes blown wide with shock before them slumped forward. _

_ Vriska let out a sharp laugh, commending Terezi’s swiftness with her cane’s blade. The cobaltblood pointed to the last “defendant”. _

_ “How shall we handle him,  _ your honour _?” _

_ The tealblood didn’t speak, but slowly approached the indigoblood kneeling on the floor. He gazed blankly at the colours pooling on the floor. _

_ “Think pan’s fucked, I bet,” Vriska jeered. _

_ “Rightfully so,” Terezi replied softly. _

While Vriska revelled in the dirty part of the work, Terezi despised it. She convinced herself it was just, and therefore necessary, but sometimes her own mind faltered. As part of their matespritship, Terezi agreed to let Vriska show her the “joys of culling”. It was an essential piece of troll culture, but sometimes Terezi found it excessive.

_ “Make this one count!” Vriska exclaimed, “The rest all felt so short!” _

_ Terezi glanced over her shoulder at the heap of five or so lifeless bodies, _

_ “We’ve been here for hours, Vrisk.” _

_ The cobaltblood rolled her eyes, “Fine, then be quick. I don’t care what you do, just do it!” _

_ The other troll nodded, crouching infringe of the indigoblood. She held his chin up with her cane, _

_ “What do you have to say for yourself?” _

_ “You’re a crazy bitch,” He sneered, spitting in her face. _

_ “You’ll regret that,” She hissed. _

_ “I’m guilty as charged,” He whispered in a sinisterly mocking tone. _

_ “I almost shouldn’t cull you, just so I can be the one to try you.” _

_ “You don’t deserve the satisfaction! Just cull me now, bitch!” _

_ Terezi stood him up and held him by the throat against the wall. She scowled and drove her blade between his collar bones, pinning him to the wall. He choked and sputtered, coughing bright indigo blood onto her. _

_ She took a step back and gazed at her matesprit who was watching the dying troll with great interest. Vriska caught her gaze, _

_ “I’m proud of you babe.” She smiled. _

In a grizzly manner, the two had positioned the corpses against the walls of the room, being sure to coat every surface in at least one colour.

Every pair of lifeless eyes stared at the center of the room. It was eerie and morbid, but little fazed the two.

That’s when Vriska called Terezi over and the tealblood found herself under her matesprit on the desk in the center of the room.

The cobaltblood pushed her lips to her matesprit’s, hands bound in her dark hair. Terezi murmured with delight, smiling against her and parting her lips some. Vriska’s tongue darted inside with no resistance. Desperately grasping at each other, both trolls were thoroughly captivated.

“Vrisk,” Terezi whined, drawing back with a gasp.

“What?” She asked breathlessly.

“Isn’t this a little fucked up?”

“Yeah, so? Who’re they gonna tell?” She howled with laughter, that Terezi half-heartedly mimicked. Vriska frowned, seeing her matesprit’s unease, “We can just go home, if you want. Do something there? Or not. Whatever you want, babe.”

The tealblood sighed, avoiding her strong gaze,

“It’s so fucked up, but… I feel sorta… empowered?”

“Yes!” Vriska grinned, “That was the rush I was telling you about! Culling isn’t a bad thing, babe. It’s completely necessary. That empowered feeling is you finally feeling like a highblood. You feel unstoppable, right? You feel daring! Bold! Strong!”

Terezi nodded her head in agreement.

“Maybe even a little… excited?”

“If by that you mean horny, then yeah,” The shorter troll answered. A smirk curled onto her lips and she pushed up to Vriska’s for soft peck.

“This is fucked up,” She repeated, “But it feels too great to stop now.”

“That’s the spirit!” Vriska exclaimed, pressing her against the desk as her tongue harshly entered her matesprit’s mouth again.

Terezi dropped her cane, a loud clatter echoing through the room as she snaked her arms around Vriska’s waist. The cobaltblood moved her hands up Terezi’s body, resting on the sides of her head. Her nails dug into the tealblood’s scalp.

With the rising heat of her flesh, Terezi noticed a cool puddle forming on her back. The blood–the colour she could not remember nor care to check–was seeping into her shirt.

Vriska abruptly lurched back, panting softly as Terezi viewed the lazy grin on her face. The taller troll took the tealblood’s hands and helped her stand up. Vriska nudged her to sit on the desk, thus matching their heights. Terezi bit her lip before complying though,

“Blood,” She whispered, wrapping her arms around her matesprit’s neck soothingly.

“Yeah, it’s everywhere,” Vriska snickered in the same whisper, her words lacking any true bite.

“On my shirt,” Terezi explained, mind reeling for words in her distracted state.

“Then take it off,” She suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, “I can’t say I see the downside here, babe.”

Hesitantly, the tealblood pinched the hem of her shirt before peeling it off. It fell to the floor with the gentle slap of wet fabric. Vriska took a second to drink in her matesprit’s form before pushing her up onto the desk. It wasn’t clean, but the blood was dry this time.

Terezi draped her arms across her matesprit’s shoulders as the cobaltblood pecked at her neck. Vriska dragged her tongue up the tealblood’s neck, teasing the skin above her carotid artery.

“You could  _ easily _ join them,” Vriska commented, voice barely above a whisper as her lips danced down Terezi’s neck to her collarbones.

Terezi giggled, placing a chaste kiss on the top of her matesprit’s head,

“I love you too, babe,” She responded loudly.

The cobaltblood paused in her ministrations to lock yellow eyes. Her expression was unreadable, but soft,

“Do you?” Her voice was the same whisper as before, despite a slight crack.

“Yes, of course!” Terezi insisted, eyes wide with shock as she cupped Vriska’s chin.

A broad grin consumed Vriska’s face as she clutched Terezi in a tight embrace. The tealblood eagerly returned the hug.

“A slight change of pace,” She giggled.

“Every day I’m worried you hate me,” Vriska began, pulling back to face her again, “I couldn’t stand this relationship in spades.”

“Where did you get the idea that I hate you?” Terezi scoffed, “You’re my matesprit!”

A few years threatened to reveal themselves, but the cobaltblood fought them back, 

“I planned this night to perfect! It was my best shot at you.”

“Babe, you’re honestly an idiot!” Terezi exclaimed, “We’ve been in hearts for half a sweep! Of course I love you! But that’s irrelevant because I’ll love no matter how long we’re together.”

Vriska gifted Terezi a soft kiss on the lips,

“You’re the only girl in the world who could handle me anyway.”

“Ditto.”

“I love you, Terezi.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sure, it’s a bit morbid... but in a good way?


End file.
